The world is mine
by anti456
Summary: Sakura tiene un sueño, que como todos quiere cumplirlo, su sueño es cambiar al mundo atrvez de la musica, para eso entro al nuevo concurso nacional realizado en Japón , todos luchando por un sueño en que lo darían todo, para Sakura el concurso es solo un pequeño paso... ( Son invitadas a participar -w- )
1. Chapter 1

Hace tiempo que no actualizo y se que lo debo xc pero quería hacer este fic ;w; todos hacían fics de musica y yo no me quería quedar afuera .3. así que les presento "The word is mine" o en español "El mundo es mio" -w- espero que lo disfruten :3

* * *

**~• Prologo •~ **

En un largo pasillo, en algún instituto, del alguna parte de Japón, una chica de cabellos largos y negros como la oscuridad, miraba con sus grandes ojos violetas la ventana, ya se acercaba la primavera y pronto las flores de cerezos crecerían para mostrar su esplendor. La joven se encontraba en el club de música, tantos años dedicados algun día daría frutos... no le importaba por lo que tendría que enfrentar o las cosas que la atormentaban ella estaría dispuesta a todo por cumplir su sueño ...

Tranquilamente abrió su cuaderno de notas, donde tenia escrito todas sus canciones, dibujos y algunas fotos que conservaba

\- Ya todos se fueron... -

Cada tarde se ponía a practicar, esperaba a que todos los alumnos se fueran a casa y siempre se fijaba que nadie este en los pasillos... Se paro firmemente y empezó a cantar, las notas salían pacifcamentes mostrando luciéndose mas y mas, con una pequeña nota hasta la mas grande logrando superarse así misma, daba una sensación de tristeza y frustración, pero al mismo tiempo de alegría, pasión y esperanza ...

\- Sakura, nunca te había escuchado cantar... -

\- H-haru!? -

Haru Koshiba, era uno de los competidores del gran concurso " Do it shine " **(N/a : "Haz lo brillar" ) **fue ganador de grandes concursos como solista desde pequeño, su cabello era gris plomo como sus ojos con unos reflejos blancos, con piel pálida y con una cara de arrogante

\- Tal vez por fin encontré un buen rival, pero al parecer no tienes nada de experiencia...

\- No me dejare ganar tan facil! Mi meta es cambiar al mundo! - sus ojos mostraba determinación y firmeza al hablar

\- Esto no es un cuento de hadas en donde la protagonista "vive feliz para siempre"

\- Eso lo se perfectamente... pero esos pensamientos son solo obstáculos que uno se pone, son ... temores, si nadie se decide a pensar diferente yo lo haré!

\- Buena suerte, la necesitaras... además ni siquiera tienes una banda, como piensas entrar sola?

\- Ya encontrare la solución, tu también necesitas una, así que estamos iguales, o me equivoco?

\- Creiras que era tan anti-social como tu? Yo ya tengo una, solo faltas tu, Sakura. Espero que tengas una y pronto, no quiero que me desilusiones...

\- Claro que no lo haré!

* * *

** Este es un mini-prologo porque son casi las 2:00 a.m y no quiero que me descubran xc todas son invitadas a participar de este fic -w- espero que sean creativa y originales :D **

**"Sean únicas, sean especiales, sean diferente a los demás" ~ By Anti456**

* * *

**Nombre : **

**Apellido : **

**País : **

**Apariencia : **

**Personalidad : **

**Historia :**

**Chico : (Todos los chicos están disponibles excepto Lysandro ewe también dejare la ficha de Haru por si alguna lo elige n.n los tsundere también necesitan amor :v como ejemplo tenemos a Castiel xD la imagen de la portada es el :D ) **

**Puesto de banda : (Todos excepto compositora :3 y vocalista serán todas -w- tengo una canción para cada una (•w•)/ ) **

**Sueño : (pongan la razón por la que canta :3 si es por algún motivo, por alguien, por algún sueño que sigue,etc ) **

**Extra : **

* * *

**Nombre : Haruhi (Apodo: Haru ) **

**Apellido : Koshiba **

**País : Japón **

**Apariencia : Mide unos 1.75 , su cabello es de un gris lo con reflejos blancos al igual que sus ojos**

**Personalidad : Es un tsundere orgulloso :v puede parecer arrogante y el malvado de la película :p al principio , pero cuando se enamora no suele ser muy abierto con sus sentimientos aun que el este mas rojo que el cabello de Castiel :v lo va a seguir negando, aunque es muy celoso tratara de mantenerse "normal" xD aunque no pueda. Como todo un autor compone musica sobre su alrededor, es muy solitario porque en el fondo no sabe que hacer, es muy inteligente y competitivo .3. pero nunca haría trampa porque le parece injusto algo así. Suele actuar como alguien frío pero es alguien un poco torpe :3 y buena persona -w- **

**Historia : Vive en una gran casa pero solo, siempre sus padres están de viaje ya que son familia de negocios, no se puede quejar siempre tuvo todo, pero nunca hubo alguien que estuviera con el por lo que se volvió tan tsundere(? XD **

**Puesto de banda : Es el compositor de su banda además de vocalista**

**Sueño : Siempre sonó con poder dejar su huella en el mundo **

** Gracias por leer buenas noches -w- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Anto - Arigato gozaimasu! (/≥w≤)/ a todas por participar ;w; pero como son solo cinco chicos no puedo clonarlos -3- **

**Azul - Creanme, ya lo intento 7.7**

**Lysandro - Mi Lady, a visto mi cepillo?**

**Anto - Nooooooo... debe tenerlo Castel ewe **

**Lysandro - Tal vez tenga razón...**

**Azul - *mirada fija* **

**Anto - Qué? :v**

**Azul - Mejor prosigue -_- **

**Anto : Por lo que si quieren participar podrán hacerlo, enviándome un OC masculino -w- con "participar" no me refiero a secundario o algo hací :v sino que todos tendrán el mismo protagonismo porque sino me parecería muy injusto -3- abajo dejare como habrán quedado la parejas :D lo siento por no actualizar esta vez no fue solo la pinche escuela 7n7 sino que tuve algunos problemas a partes(? :v (larga historia T.T) pero como ya son las vacaciones estoy libre de toda culpa (/•w•)/ •:*.**

* * *

**~• Milagro a ultimo momento •~ **

_"Mierda... A pasado cuanto? ya una semana y no he podido conseguir a nadie que tocara conmigo en el concurso!" _

La azabache, como en todos los dias antes de la salida, se encontraba en la azotea para poder despejar su mente, falta menos de una semana y no había podido progresar nada... Además una semana no seria suficiente para poder preparar la canción, la vestimenta, etc para poder dar una buena impresión en el casting ...

_"¿¡Que voy hacer!? ¿¡Que voy hacer!? " _

Se gritaba varias veces, así misma. De pronto unos gritos llamaron su atención, se había creado una gran multitud al rededor de la entrada del instituto, la mayoría mujeres, había una gran limosina negra, Haru se abria paso entre la multitud a recibir a los invitados, dentro del coche dos chicos muy guapos salieron de hay, uno rubio de ojos ámbar se preguntaba porque tanto escándalo, mientras que el otro chico que estaba al lado parecía disfrutarlo, era alto, pelirrojo y de ojos grises, los dos tenían el mismo uniforme del instituto

\- Por fin llegaron... - Haru los recibió con una sonrisa, esto le causo mala espina a Sakura

\- Creo, que podre acostumbrarme a este instituto! - dijo mirando todo a su alrededor, el instituto era grande y amplio, tenia todo lo que no podía pedir, pero sin embargo, este solo miraba a las chicas...

\- Castiel! Sabes que no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, así que al menos comportate - le regañaba el rubio

\- Tsk... Nathaniel tu ya no eres el delegado así que ya no puedes darme ordenes!

\- Vamos, tranquilicense, recuerde que están aquí por el concurso, donde están los demas?

\- Se fueron a explorar el lugar, solo espero que no se metan en problemas...

_"Acaso ellos ... no puede ser, acaso tendré que enfrentarme a esos dos!? Y lo peor de todo es que... hay mas!? Seguro Haru los selecciono, el no elegiría a cualquier grupo! Ni mucho menos en un gran concurso como este! " _

A toda velocidad, Sakura agarro su bolso y fue corriendo hacia la parte trasera del instituto para evitar la gente

_"Tengo que llegar a casa rapido, y pensar en un plan inmediatamente!" _

Hundida en sus pensamientos, choco con un sujeto, los dos terminaron caídos en el suelo sin saber quien los había chocado

\- D-disculpe, señorita -

\- L-lo siento! - al ver la cara del albino de ojos bicolores, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pintaran de un tono carmesí, este le extendió la mano para que se levantara y esta correspondió timidamente

\- Me llamo Lysandro, encantado

\- Y-o soy ...

\- LYSANDRO~! - un pelirrojo venia corriendo hacia donde se encontraban esos dos

\- Castiel?

"_Acaso el ... también!? " _

_\- _Lysandro? Con quien hablabas?

\- Con ...

Al voltearse, vio que la joven ya se había escapado. En estos momentos ya estaba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su casa...

\- Ya llegue...

Sakura había llegado a casa, en su casa no había nadie, sus padres se había ido de vacaciones por 2 semanas y su hermana mayor era estudiante de intercambio en Francia, esto le daba total libertad por unos cuantos días y era cuando mas inspirada estaba aun

\- Creo que es hora de olvidar los problemas ... - dijo suspirando

Entro a su cuarto y agarro una pequeña libreta,en donde había letras de canciones, ella misma componía sus canciones con su piano, agarro las partituras con sus finos dedos y se dispuso a tocar...

Uh... Oh...

Why can't it be perfect?  
This love's not even real  
Why don't I cry for you?  
Love was dead from the start

I don't want you  
I don't need you  
I'll forget you  
It doesn't matter

I'll play along  
Writing our song  
We are perfect  
I love you

No, this all wrong  
Why aren't you gone?  
I know you're not that strong  
Don't listen to me  
We'll always be so perfectly  
Happy

The lies you, succumb to  
Blissfully, unaware  
I don't know, how you can't  
See through my, facade

I don't want you  
I don't need you  
I'll forget you  
It doesn't matter

I'll play along  
Writing our song  
We are perfect  
I love you

No, this all wrong  
Why aren't you gone?  
I know you're not that strong  
Don't listen to me  
We'll always be so perfectly  
Happy

And maybe, one day I'll  
Get to see your smile  
In the arms of someone  
Who loves you like I do

No, this all wrong  
Why aren't you gone?  
I know you're not that strong  
Don't listen to me  
We'll always be so perfectly  
Happy...

\- Sigues pensando en Victor? Antes todas tus canciones eran alegres... - Habia chica de cabellera larga y castaña, que le llegaba hasta el suelo, con las puntas decoloradas, de ojos multicolor , su piel era pálida y era de estatura mediana, tenia un pircing en la oreja, también tenia dos tatuajes, uno en su brazo, que era de assassin creed y el otro en el cuello de un dragón, tenia en sus manos, un pequeño cuaderno, negro con puntos rosas , dentro estaba escrito las letras de canciones escritas por la joven

\- Jhoselyn, a-acaso leiste mi libreta!? Es mas como entraste!?

\- Simple! Subí al tejado y baje por el balcón!

\- Que haces en Japón? Pensé que estarían en Inglaterra con tus padres...

\- Vine a visitarte!

\- Acaso pelearon de nuevo?

_"Jhoselyn, siempre a tenido problemas para poder ponerse de acuerdo con sus padres, por lo que aveces viene y se queda algún tiempo, pero nunca es nada grave, siempre regresan al poco tiempo" _

_\- _Es que... ellos no me entienden...

\- Tranquila, siempre lo solucionan, y vuelven , no te deprimas - decía poniendo un puchero

Mientras que Sakura guardaba la letra, la joven castaña se recuesta en una de las dos camas del cuarto **(N/a: Tenian una, para visitas :v ) **mirando el techo y pensando

_._

_._

_._

_"Volver, eh? No lo creo..." _

_._

_._

_._

La noche había llegado muy rápido, el cielo se había pintado de un azul profundo, y las estrellas empezaban a brillar con todo su resplandor, luego de unas palomitas y unas cuantas peliculas, ya cansadas, las dos jóvenes se fueron a dormir dejando sus preocupaciones para mañana...

\- A despertarse! ~~

\- 5 minutitos mas~ - la pelinegra bostezaba, en frente de ella su amiga tenia puesto su uniforme - Jhoselyn... porque tienes mi uniforme!?

\- Iré a incribirme al instituto contigo, además es muy mono! - decía con una gran sonrisa. El uniforme consistía en una falda roja con cuadrille, zapatos negros con medibachas del mismo color, una remera blanca, una corbata roja igualmente cuadrille, y una saco negro

\- No creo que dejen que una alumna entre en la mitad del año... Además la directora es muy estricta...

\- Ya veremos! ~~

Luego de desayunar, prepararon las cosas y se fueron en dirección al instituto, mientras pasaban por un café, se encontraron con un grupo de chicos, que atraía la mirada de cualquier chica que pasara...

\- Acaso serán famosos? - no entendía porque, venia tal multitud solo por ver a unos chicos

\- No, es solo la banda de Haru...

\- Banda!? Genial! Alguna vez los has escuchado tocar?

\- Pues... no pero pronto tocaran en el concurso "Do it shine"

\- Debemos entrar! Sabes que me encanta la música - con una sonrisa y tal emoción, le empezaban a brillar los ojos

\- Bueno, el caso es que... no tengo banda y el concurso es en 6 días ...

\- No hay problema! Seguro que podremos encontrar a alguien~~

\- Eso espero...

\- Te aseguro que ganaremos!

Cuando llegaron a la estación las dos se separaron, Sakura había ido al instituto Jhoselyn , ya que no tenia prisa se fue a la tienda de videojuegos. La pelinegra al llegar se fue directo a la sala de musica. Cuando estaba practicando sus partituras con el piano, ve que alguien se asoma a la puerta, era una chica rubia, con mechones rosas y ojos del mismo color

\- P-Perdon, no sabia que alguien mas usaba la sala de musica

\- No hay problema, pasa, solo practicaba un poco

\- Wow! Tocas el piano?

\- Mi abuela me enseño desde pequeña, e estado practicando para el concurso pero no creo que se muy útil sin banda

\- Tu también quieres entrar a "Do it shine"!? A sido mi sueño poder concursar...

\- Tu también, dime que instrumento tocas!?

\- La batería!

-...

\- ... qué?

\- Solo que no pareces ... esa clase de persona que tocaría la batería

\- Pues, te sorprenderias! - en su rostro se veía una gran sonrisa, casi se podían ver flores al su alrededor

\- Te gustaría participar con nosotras?

\- Claro! Valdría la pena poder intentarlo

\- Genial! Le avisare a Jhoselyn, soy Sakura Fujiwara

\- Soy Hi- Antes de que pudiera terminar, una castaña había abierto la puerta tan de repente que casi se había caído contra el suelo

\- Saku-chan~~

\- Que paso Jhoselyn?

\- Ya soy parte de este instituto! Empezare las clases hoy! Ya que tengo el uniforme dijo que todo estaba bien

\- C-como!? Pero yo estuve un año haciendo los tramites! Lo sabía esa directora bipolar me odia! Además ese es mi uniforme!

\- Bueno, no se! Solo se que entre~ y quien es ella?

\- Yo soy Hikari Miyamoto soy estudiante de intercambio de Francia pero soy de nacionalidad japonesa **(N/a: Para que se explique el nombre y apellido :v ) **Espero poder tocar con ustedes - dijo mostrando una dulce sonrisa en su rostro

\- Kawaii~~ - la mirada fija de Jhoselyn hacia sentir un poco incomoda a la invitada...

\- Okey...? Ella es Jhoselyn Rosswolf,es de Inglaterra

\- Mucho gusto!

\- D-disculpen pero si no es mucha molestia podría entrar en la banda una amiga?

\- Claro! Cuantas mas mejor!~ - Sakura por fin veía algo de esperanza en este mundo~

Riiiiiiiin~~

\- Genial, se las presentare en el descanso!

\- Por cierto , Jhoselyn a que aula te puso la directora?

\- Dijo que vaya al aula A para echarle un visto, el examen para calificarme sera el lunes

Mientras entraban se encontraron con el peliplomo de Haru

\- Eh! Titan!

\- Q-que? - al escuchar tales palabras, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, era la primara persona que le hacia perder la cordura con facilidad - Te dije no me llamarás así!

\- Pero si lo eres!

\- Acaso se conocen? - la tímida voz de la rubia se escuchaba en el fondo

\- Se podría decir que si... me choco con una carrito de supermercado en la estación...

\- Aveces me pregunto como puede sobrevivir cuando viaja en avión sola...

\- EH! Era por una buena razón! Pude conseguir "Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone" sabes que estos juegos solo los puedo conseguir en Japón!

\- Bueno... pero porque el carrito?

\- Je je, larga historia...

La puerta del salon se habia abierto, era el Señor Farres pidiendo que entren, que la clase ya iba a de la primera hora, los alumnos quedaron libres por un buen rato, ya que el maestro de biología falto y tenían la tercera y cuarta hora libre, claro mas el los dos descansos. Al salir, la ojirosa se dispuso a encontrar a su amiga, mientras que Jhoselyn y Sakura fueron a la cafetería para poder conseguir algo de comer, pero había demasiada gente...

\- Noooo! A este paso no conseguiré ningún mochi **(N/a: pastel de arroz japones :3 yo mataría por uno! XC ) **\- Jhoselyn se estaba armando una escena para ver si conseguía algo :'v pero no...

\- Oigan! Habrán paso! - una azabache de ojos marrones, que media 1,68 , con piel trigueña, su labios eran rojos y finos, tenia un flequillo de lado y con algunos mechones enmarcados en el rostro, como si nada la gente la dejaba pasar, su mirada fría imponía respeto pero a la vez le daba un poco de miedo a la gente.

\- Quien es esta chica? - pregunto la azabache

\- Sakura-chan! Jhoselyn-san!~~ - por el fondo del la cafetería se podía ver Hikari llegando - veo que ya la conocen

\- Conocer a quien?

\- A Yayx Petrova, mi amiga, ella vino de Francia conmigo

\- Yayx, tocara con nosotras?

\- Si! Sabe tocar el piano, el teclado y la guitarra

\- Entonces nos sera muy útil!

\- Quienes son ellas Hikari?

\- Ellas son Sakura y Jhoselyn, nos ofrecieron tocar con ellas en el concurso

\- Mm... no o hay ningún problema, solo espero que sean buenas

\- Claro que lo somos! No las defraudaremos!

Esa mismo día, empezaron a practicar toda la tarde y seleccionar que canciones podrían tocar. No eran muchas y le faltaba gente para completarse, pero aun había tiempo, mañana irían a incribirse e intentar suerte en encontrar a alguien

.

.

.

\- Vamos que llegaremos tarde! - la castaña estaba emocionada de poder conocer el lugar donde empezaría todo

\- E-esperanos...

\- Vamos Saku-chan! Te tengo una sorpresa!

Al abrir las puertas del salón estaba repleto de personas, todas ellas para inscribirse. Habían llegado de todos los países y lugares, nadie se perdería la oportunidad de perderse esta concurso tan reconocido

\- Wow... esta repleto de personas, tardaremos una eternidad en inscribirnos

\- Claro que no! Yo tengo mis contactos - Jhoselyn agarro su teléfono y empezó a hablar tratando de buscar a alguien

\- Aquí están! Las hemos estado buscando desde hace un buen rato - una chica de cabellos azules, ojos grises con leves tonos de del mismo color y piel blanca se dirigía hacia nosotras

\- Kaylin!? Desde la primaria no nos hemos visto

\- Ella nos ayudara a completar la banda - detrás de Kailyn habían otras tres chicas, la primera tenia una cabellera larga que le llegaba hasta la cintura muy lisa y ojos rojos, la segunda era morena, con un fleco degrafilado con puntas rojas al igual que sus ojos y la tercera tenia un largo cabello que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda bastante laceó de hebras depeinadas con un flequillo a la derecha, tenia un cabello un poco despeinado pero lucido, además tenía grandes ojos rojos rubí y tenia puesto un gorro negro beanie

\- Ellas son Rous Usui de Estados Unidos, Celyan Verteni de Itali, y Janade Black de Inglaterra

Las tres no parecía muy amigables, mas bien se veían un poco frías, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para conocerlas

\- Todos los participantes presten atención, repito todos los participantes presten atención : dentro de 5 días es la fecha límite para inscribirse, entre esos días ya tienen que estár registrados o no se les consideraran como participantes, el día 6 se tomaran las pruebas para ver quienes pasan a la siguiente ronda, la primera ronda sera individual

Se ponía tenso el lugarm se oian muchos murmullos, la gente se a preocupar y empezaba a dudar si era buena idea entrar al concurso

\- Cada uno de los integrantes tienen que estar al mismo ritmo y nivel que su banda, luego la segunda ronda sera grupal, sin embargo no habrá jueces, sino que la gente decidirá que grupo se queda o no. La mitad de ustedes sera eliminada la primera ronda y solo 25 concursantes superaran la segunda. Muchas gracias por su atención

\- QUE!?

* * *

**Bueno algunas expliciones como van las reglas XD tendría que haber terminado este fic hace mucho mas antes pero unas ideas me han estado comiendo la cabeza :'v por eso espero lanzar varias nuevas historias este semana ewe sino actuliazo es por fiaca -3- o porque me raptaron los extraterrestres xD uno no sabe úwu **

* * *

~•** Parejas •~ **

**Black Ross : Haru (llevarlo con honor y orgullo(? XDD ) **

**Ashiteru- akio : Armin (Possss me encantan las tsunderes un poco bipolares XDD ) **

**Yuckari : Ketin ( A mi no me engañas, yo se que lo amas ewe ) **

**LunaHermosa : Castiel (Tenias razón sobre tu presentimiento de mil años xD)**

**Usuyase Blood : Dake ( Aun no me decido si darle una personalidad de "narcisista pero sincero" o de "atraveido tsundere" ewe ya ya veré :'v ) **

**Auroox G. Hernandess : Alexy ( Tu ficha sinceramente me encanto *3* y tengo grandes planes (/w)/*:•.)**

**Estrella de la Luz : Nathaniel ( Sacaré toda su esencia yandere B) tal vez no tan directo pero si con mensajes ocultos(? XD )**

* * *

**Canción : "Lie" de Megura Luka **


End file.
